


Just Like This

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: This was for my entry in the first round of the the Last Kink Standing challenge from 2011. A 1500 word limit is HARD to stick to! Jeez. Who knew?





	

_This was for my entry in the first round of the the Last Kink Standing challenge_ _from 2011_. _A 1500 word limit is HARD to stick to! Jeez. Who knew?_

 

  **Just Like This**

  
Groaning, Jensen Ackles led his horse the last few feet to the town stable and dropped heavily to the ground. _Thank God_ , he thought. _I'm finally on solid ground for awhile_.  
  
"Sheriff! Thank God you're back!" The sound of feet pounding on the worn boards of the sidewalk made Jensen curse. _What now?_ "Sheriff! They captured four of them! They just left a few hours ago! We've got to hurry! Quick!"  
  
"George!" Jensen's voice cut like a whip over the man's babbling. "Who just left and who captured who?"  
  
"The Indians, Sheriff! They raided the Padalecki farm; burned the place to the ground. Killed Gerry and captured Sherri, Meg, and Jared. They haven't been gone long, the fires are still burning. They burned everything!" George paused for a breath. "We're getting a posse together now. Thank God you're back!"  
  
_They got Jared._ Fuck. "Get me another horse saddled. Now. Do you have anyone out scouting?"  
  
"Yeah, Spotted Crow took out after them the second we saw the fires."  
  
"Good. GO! Get that horse ready and meet me in front of the saloon." Jensen stalked off to find the rest of the posse. There were choruses of greetings, explanations, and grief. "Later. We'll talk later. For now, we just need to get out there and get them back. I'm going to ride out and meet up with Spotted Crow. You follow as fast as you can, but be smart. Bring all your weapons, and watch. These are Indians. They don't fight like we do. They can take you down before you even know they're there.  
  
"When we find the Padaleckis, grab them and throw them over your horse. Ride as fast as you can away from there, then worry about any injuries and their comfort then. Understand?"  
  
Agreement filtered through the group and George ran up with the horse for Jensen. "Get it together and follow behind. Be careful." With that, Jensen rode out.  
  
An hour later, he came upon Spotted Crow. He slowed his horse and allowed him to calm a little. He was started to get lathered up from the heavy pace Jensen had forced him into. "Did you find them?"  
  
Spotted Crow nodded and pointed. "They're about half a mile ahead to the East. Six horses and a wagon - probably the Padalecki's."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Jensen and Spotted Crow rode as hard as they could to catch up to their prey, then came to a halt while they were still out of sight. Readying their weapons, they remounted their horses and crept forward. As they got nearer, they stopped speaking and started using hand signals to help them keep the element of surprise as long as they could.  
  
The Indians had just stopped for the night, and Jensen and Spotted Crow used this to their advantage. They had yet to post their sentries, and the encampment was as unprotected as it would ever be. Taking a moment to place where everything in the camp was, how many people were there and where they were, Jensen signaled to Spotted Crow and they sneaked into the camp.  
  
Jensen tried to ignore the rush of adrenaline that had his body screaming. He wanted to just rush in, guns blazing and kill everybody that dared to touch his Jared and Jared's family. He wanted them to pay and pay hard. But the cooler side of Jensen realized he couldn't just rush in. Someone might get hurt if he did. _God help them_ , he thought, _if they hurt any of them. I'll kill every one of them myself_.  
  
To his right, Spotted Crow slit the throat of the first person he saw. The brave fell noiselessly to the ground. It had begun. 

  
*************************

  
Jensen peered into the wagon. There was no one. There were three men guarding their captives. Jensen and Spotted Crow had eliminated everyone else. Signaling to Spotted Crow, Jensen headed to the left of the group, while Spotted Crow circled to the right. Right then, the rest of the posse rode, loud and screaming into the camp. Their guns were drawn and they were shooting into the air.  
  
The braves screamed and pulled their own weapons, two of them racing for their horses while the other stayed with the captives. Spotted Crow caught one on the fly to his horse with an arrow through the neck. The other braves were beginning to understand that no one else was coming; that everyone else in their camp was dead.  
  
Snarling, the Indian that had stayed with the captives jerked Megan to her feet and threw his bow to the ground. As he pulled her upright by her hair, he slid his machete out of its scabbard. So intent was he on killing her, he never noticed Jensen come up behind him. The Indian seemed bewildered at the blood that was splattering over his hands and arms until he realized it was coming from his own throat. Megan screamed until Jensen grabbed her and took off her blindfold.  
  
"Meg. You're fine."  
  
"Jensen. Oh, thank God."  
  
Jensen hugged Meg quickly then started to check on Sherri and Jared. Spotted Crow ran up to him before he could, surrounded by the rest of the posse. "They are all dead, but there is much dust to the East. More are coming. Ten horses at least."  
  
"Shit. It could be more warriors. Grab them. Let's get out of here. Mount up, Spotted Crow. Now." Jensen grabbed Meg and handed her up to one of the posse and did the same with Sherri. "You'll be fine. We're getting out of here," he encouraged them. "Get going."  
  
The posse took off, and Jensen stepped over to Jared. He was out cold and there was blood on his face. Jensen swallowed the heart pounding in his throat and checked his pulse. He was alive.  
  
"Spotted Crow. I'm taking him. Get out of here." Hefting Jared over his shoulder, Jensen slung him over his horse, thanking God he fit with room for Jensen. Taking a moment to huff a quick breath - Jared was fucking heavy - Jensen threw himself onto his horse and took off after Spotted Crow. 

*************************

  
Jared woke up bouncing on the back of a horse - his head splitting and his stomach rebelling. Twisting his head, he saw a familiar back. Jensen. Thank God. Jared hung his head. They were safe.  
  
When they reached their destination, Jensen eased Jared off the horse, then noticed he was awake. "Hey there." Jared just smiled as Jensen put his shoulder in Jared's gut and carried him into the house. His head was on fire and he felt like he was going to throw up at any time, but he was safe, and Jensen was here.  
  
Jensen stood him in the middle of his cabin and started cussing him. "What the hell, Jared? How could you get caught? 6' one million inches tall, built like a damn barn and you let some Indians get the best of you? What were you..." Jared shut him up the only way he knew how to - he kissed him.  
  
Jensen pulled back and smiled. "Untie me, Jensen," Jared whispered. "Have to touch you. Thought I'd never see you again. Gotta touch."  
  
Jensen's had reached for his knife, but then paused. Taking two steps back, he watched Jared for a moment - taking in the way the fire shone on Jared's tan, sweaty skin and the way he looked, feet bound to each other, and his arms pulled behind him, trussed up and tied tight and pulling the skin of his chest tight and glistening. The way his shoulders were pulled back and his throat canted forward.  
  
Jensen sheathed his knife the rest of the way and stepped back up to Jared, grasping the back of his hair and pulling him down to him. "No, I don't think so," he gritted as he licked Jared's sweaty throat then bit down on the place that always made Jared moan. "I think I like you just like this."


End file.
